Minor Characters
This page is a list of minor characters in the webcomic Paranatural. Minor characters are those who play a very brief and minor role in the story, normally only appear in the background, and/or do not have enough information on them to justify an article. If you feel that a character has become relevant enough to have their own article, feel free to remove their section from here and create one. Mayview Middle School Students Angry Band Kid }} The angry band kid (dubbed as such in the alt text of and ) is a student with brown curtained hair and glasses who appears to be a part of the school band. On , he can be seen carrying a black guitar case. During gym class in Chapter 5, he is assigned to the Shockodiles, where he becomes the first to get hit and subsequently brought back into the game by the Golden Switch. He is later shown exclaiming in horror after seeing a Hijack-possessed Jeff Flavors tear off a fellow student's arms. Appearances: * (focal) * * * * * * (focal) * * (focal) * * Ball Golem )}} The Ball Golem (dubbed as such on the alt text of and ) is an eccentric student who covered herself in tape prior to the Hitball game in order to ensure that she would never be eliminated due to none of the balls hitting the ground. During the game, she ends up being taken out by Max Puckett, who hits her in an open spot where Isabel Guerra had previously stolen a ball. After Hijack's defeat, several students on the bleachers take the remaining balls attached to her, much to her dismay. Appearances: * * * (focal) * * (focal) * * (focal) * (focal) * (focal, flashback) * (focal) * * Chick Magnet Kid The Chick Magnet Kid is a student with green eyes and blonde hair, with a long wavy lock falling over his forehead. He appears in the background numerous times, such as when he puts his arms around two girls in Chapter 1 and making an amused face when overhearing Stephen's interrogation of Jeff in Chapter 4. During the Hitball game in Chapter 5, he is assigned to the Shockodiles and is knocked out of the game when Max jumps off of him to dodge a ball. He's later seen in the School Store standing by the jukebox. Appearances: * * * * (focal) * (focal) * (focal) * * (focal) * * Doors Suck Kid Prior to his official debut in the comic, Zack Morrison posted several drawings depicting a gijinka version of the villain Nightmare Knight from [http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/ Cucumber Quest] (which can be found here, here, and here), and its design appears to have been used as a student during the Hitball game. His shirt appears to be a reference to page 596 of Cucumber Quest, in which Nightmare Knight is shown wearing a very similar shirt. Appearances: * * * * * * * Fitzgerald }} Fitzgerald is a student with curly, brown hair and glasses who appears to be a part of the school band, playing the triangle. After Max Puckett walks through a collection of spectral vines in awe at school, Fitzgerald can be seen snickering towards him with Simmons behind Violet's locker. During gym class in Chapter 5, he is assigned to the Shockodiles. Appearances: * * * * * * Serge's Associates As a high-ranking member of the Student Council, Serge has two followers who appear to take orders from him and await his command. The blonde one is a girl, according to a tweet from Zack. Appearances: * * * * * * (focal) * (focal) * (focal) * (focal) * (focal) Simmons }} Simmons is a student with blond hair and eye-obscuring bangs who appears to be a part of the school band, playing the tuba. During gym class in Chapter 5, he is assigned to the Burnhounds, where he can be seen complimenting one of his teammates on their ability to levitate. Later on, he can be seen smiling down towards an embarrassed Ed Burger after the latter unnecessarily shields Isabel Guerra from an incoming dodgeball. Appearances: * * * * * (focal) * (focal) * * * The Twins The twins are two bald children in the seventh grade who can often be seen in the background of Mayview Middle School. They share Max Puckett's classes with Mr. Starchman and Coach Oop. In a Twitter post by Zack Morrison, it was revealed that they were created as a joke to themselves after drawing two laughing, stick figure-like characters in the background of . Appearances: * * * * * * * * * * (focal) * * (focal) * * (focal) * * * (focal) * * * * Webcomics Sports Anime Kid )}} The webcomic(s) sports anime kid (dubbed as such in tweets from Zack) is a student with bright, multicolored, spiky hair and eyebrows who wears a teal shirt depicting the word "WEBCOMICS". He originally appeared in some comics by Zack about a hypothetical webcomic sports anime (https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/482349716404203520 https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/482349798583201792 https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/482349890627174400). On , he attempts to hit Jeff Flavors after Isabel Guerra distracts him, but is eliminated after he catches it. After Jeff's defeat, he is among those who jump off the bleachers to attack him. Following Coach Oop's return, he can be seen throwing his shirt around in the locker rooms. This appearance was originally drawn as Johnny.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/690039974347956225 "so the panel is a little tiny for me to tell but is that johnny w/ blonde hair?" "LOL, GOOD EYE, BECAUSE ACTUALLY it was Johnny but then I changed it to another character b/c I realized he would b serious atm"] Unknown user and Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (20 Jan 2016) Appearances: * (focal) * * * * * (focal) * (focal) * * (focal) * * * * * * (imagination sequence) Mayview Middle School Staff Cafeteria Staff )}} There are four known workers at the school's cafeteria who cook and serve food to the students. One of them appears to be acquainted with Mr. Garcia; when he compliments her looks while getting food, she responds that "they both know she's not his type". On January 21, 2016, Zack Morrison tweeted a sketch of some of the school staff which included the cafeteria workers. Appearances: * * * (focal) * (focal) The Receptionist )}} Mayview Middle School's receptionist has blonde hair pulled back in a bun and wears a purple dress shirt. Upon entering the school to search for Hijack, Dr. Zarei is stopped by the receptionist, who tells her to sign in and asks her for the reason behind her visit. After Zarei replies that she's there to pick up her son named "Jack", the receptionist happily waves as the spectral returns to her mission. On January 21, 2016, Zack Morrison tweeted a sketch of some of the school staff which included the receptionist. Appearances: * * * (focal) The School Nurse )}}The school's nurse is a bald older gentleman wearing glasses and a pink shirt under his white coat. Max is taken to his office for his broken arm in Chapter 5, where the nurse puts it in a blue sling. He is rather feeble, as his back cracks at an extreme angle when he stands up to try to stop Max from leaving the nurse's office. On January 21, 2016, Zack Morrison tweeted a sketch of some of the school staff which included the school nurse. Appearances: * * Baxborough Damien's Sister )}} During Max's flashback dream after falling off the Ghost Train, Damien and his twin sister can be seen standing outside the Pucketts' garage in Baxborough. According to Max, she and Damien frequently go to the Hole Pit to skate and were going to teach him how to "not fall" and "do sick flips on' grinds". Appearances: * Doghouse )}} After being trapped in a storage closet, Max Puckett is called by Doghouse, who has been informed that Max is "all moved in and sending Sam mopey text messages". After asking him about the local parkour scene and learning that Max has been trapped in a closet, Doghouse encourages him to take initiative and break down the door, which Max proceeds to do with a nearby baseball bat. Appearances: * (phone call) Sam )}} Sam is one of Max Puckett's friends from Baxborough, and is the first person he texts upon settling down in his room at the Corner Store for the first time. After he passes out mid-conversation, Sam texts him again the next day as he rides his scooter to school, causing him to trip over a railing and fall on Johnny Jhonny. Four days later, Mr. Puckett mentions to Max that Sam and Darien's parents had informed him of "some sort of gladiatorial deathmatch going on at the local zoo". Appearances: * (text message) * (text message) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Other Humans Cops A few members of the police force, with Stephen's mom as their captain and Dave Jones as their chief. One unmasked member has brown hair and square glasses with the word "Cop" on their vest, while another has brown hair and a goatee, a pink shirt undone at the collar, and a vest with "The Fuzz" written on it. They burst into Lavish Price's home after Dave, in the mascot suit, reveals himself as a cop and places her under arrest. With the possible exception of Stephen's mother, the police force are fully involved in Dave's corruption, as they set up a fake corporation and rigged auctions to "legally" obtain Ritz's bitcoins. They also gush over his vampirism, as the "Cop" vested cop begs to be turned for both a reward and for punishment while most of the cops present their necks and blush. Appearances: * (focal) * (focal) Doctors Burger The Doctors Burger are briefly alluded to by Agent Day during her conversation with Mina Zarei at the Mayview Mini Mall, where she mentions their disappearance as one of the mysteries she came to Mayview to investigate. The closer doctor appears to share Ed Burger's spectral energy color, as well as having glasses and hair bearing resemblance to his. Ed himself currently lives at Francisco Guerra's dojo for reasons unknown. Appearances: * Isabel's Mother According to a comment from Zack Morrison, Isabel Guerra's mother is Chinese and her father is Hispanic, making Isabel's ethnicity "really the only plot-relevant ethnicity in the comic". On , two people fitting this description can be seen hovering over Isabel with Ed after her accident; one is later confirmed to be Mr. Guerra, indicating that the other is Isabel's mother. After Isabel completes her story, one of the aspects Eightfold questions her about leaving out is her parents. Appearances: * (focal; unconfirmed) * (mentioned) Shred Eagle )}}Shred Eagle was the star of a show called "Shred Eagle Extreme" that played on public syndication in Baxborough during Max's childhood. Shred constantly wears a snapback hat backwards and at an angle such that it only covers about half of his square-shaped hair. According to Max, the show consisted of Shred and his friends doing stunts such as flips and jumps in an area called Neo Pittsburgh and included fighting evildoers and "game show elements", but was cancelled after "some gruesome accident on set" . The stuntman is the reason Max and his friends got into parkour, as they would use a loophole in his advice on not trying his stunts at home in order to attempt them in more dangerous places. Max says to Alex in the school store that "to this day, he aspires to be half the stunt champ Shred Eagle was". Appearances: * (poster) * (poster) * (focal) Stephen's Family )}} Stephen has a mother, father, and baby sibling who make their debut at the beginning of Chapter 6. His mother is a policewoman who appears to harbor crushed dreams of becoming a stage magician, causing her to dislike Stephen's apparent use of conspiracy theories to avoid responsibility and believe he should get a "real job". She later raids Lavish Price's house along with her co-workers, but doesn't notice her son in the area as he flees after spotting her. Her magician aspirations lead to Lavish's escape from custody since she was cuffed with Easy-Escape magic handcuffs. For reasons unknown, Stephen appears to sport the same scar as his mother and baby sibling. Appearances: * (mentioned) * (focal) * (focal) * (focal) * Ghosts Dojo Ghost )}} The Dojo Ghost is a student of Francisco Guerra's Dojo. He is seen training with Isabel Guerra, Scabs and other students and eagerly assists in recapturing a loose spirit when Francisco destroys the target it was residing in. In Chapter 5, Mina Zarei is summoned to the Dojo to tend to the Dojo Ghost's spirit bite and has a discussion with him on how he doesn't have legs due to being a ghost and how that information isn't new. The salve Zarei uses is noticed by Isabel and she attempts to steal it; Zarei notices this and convinces Isabel to show her the bite wound the Vile Spirits gave her previously, allowing her to take the wound and remotely fix it. Appearances: * * (focal) * * Faculty Ghost )}} The Faculty Ghost is a balding, glasses-clad ghost that roams Mayview Middle School. He seeks out Isabel Guerra in Chapter 1 to warn her about the Ravenous Gobbledygook on the second floor and to seek her assistance. When Isabel asks him what his spectral powers allow him to do, he reveals that he can make butterflies with them. Isabel promises the ghost that she'll deal with the issue once she retrieves her tool. After the bat spirit is defeated, the Faculty Ghost is present as part of the spiritual ensemble that Max is now able to fully see. Appearances: * (focal) * Spirits General Emerald )}} General Emerald is a minor antagonist whose defeat by Isaac O'Connor and Ed Burger on the Ghost Train happens almost entirely off-screen. After they defeat his ten lieutenants, General Emerald has the two fight against their gem clones; after defeating them, Isaac has a tearful goodbye with his clone, who had begun to develop emotions as he dies in his arms. Afterwards, Ed and Isaac meet up with a ghost on top of the train who dissipates upon learning that the General had been defeated. Appearances: * Night Lamps Night lamps are a species of spirits which resembles darkened, black paper lanterns with purple orbs attached to their bottom openings. They make their first appearance in Mr. Spender's office, where he explains that they are "shy little spirits" and will only reveal themselves when it is dark. Appearances: * (focal) * * Subterranean Insect Spirit The Subterranean Insect Spirit is a spirit encountered by Max when he was kicked out of the Ghost Train by the Vile Spirits in Chapter 4. It has a black body, a red, star shaped eye that extends inwards like a gash, a massive zipper, and six spiked, segmented legs. Max hits one of the spirit's legs after his eviction from the train, and the spirit responds by lifting him onto its roof and making sure he stays on. After doing this, the insect spirit disappears upwards into the soil. Appearances: * * (mentioned) Toolbox Toolbox is a spirit who is able to possess Mina Zarei's medical bag. They aid Zarei in her medical work by carrying around her supplies in their mouth, prepared to hand anything she needs during an operation at her command. After stitching up Isabel Guerra's wound, Zarei allows the spirit to leave and "join the others"; as she does so, she grabs the bag's strap as it goes limp in her hands. Appearances: * * Zarei's Hand Puppet Spirit When she was younger, Mina Zarei used to be close with a spirit who resembled a white hand puppet with floppy ears. They appear to have been close, with Hijack implying them to once have been "the loved one could turn to when she's sad" . She is shown alongside the spirit both when as a child and during her adulthood, and Patchworm refers to Zarei changing her behavior towards others as the spirit's "legacy". Appearances: * (focal, flashback) * (focal, flashback) Unknown Doorman's Master )}} Doorman has an unnamed master who appears to be heavily associated with white, angel-like wings. They appear while she is the subject of conversation and attached to her speech bubbles, which also have rainbow-colored text and outlines. After being told of her by Doorman, Forge describes her as "an angel of life and beauty, pure and whole". During his confrontation with an possessed Max Puckett, Doorman says that his master "does not fear broken gods" in High Spirit. While speaking with them over the phone, Doorman's master refers to Forge as "their second chance". Appearances: * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (obscured) * (mentioned) * (voice only) * (voice only) Trivia * According to a tweet from Zack, every background character on has appeared in the comic before. References Category:Characters